Witch Way Now?: Book II
by Dues Ex
Summary: Continuation of Witch Way Now? Charmed/InuYasha x-over Cole finds himself in a boring world dying for some action. Circumstances bring InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Naraku to his time sparking an end to his days and nights of boredom.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters in this fiction. They belong to their respective owners, whoever they might be.

* * *

*Authors Note: Please read before continuing*

This is a continuation of my story _Witch Way Now_. It follows that timeline, and a lot of things are not how someone trying to read a regular Charmed fiction would expect. I suggest reading _Witch Way Now_ before reading this, but you don't have to. I probably wouldn't either.

* * *

Witch Way Now: Book II

Chapter One

* * *

Bullet-sized beads of sweat were built up all along InuYasha's forehead. In his hands, he gripped Tetsusaiga, his massive supernatural sword forged from his deceased father's fang. The sword allowed the half-demon to do battle with the endless waves of demonic creatures he and his entourage faced. Kagome was off in the distance, standing to the right with Shippo seated safely on her shoulders. Beside InuYasha, standing four or five feet to his right, was Miroku, and, to the left, Sango riding on top her demon cat, Kirara.

Miroku was sweating just as hard as InuYasha while trying to tighten his grip on his holy staff with his sweaty palms. Kirara roared, letting flames fly from her mouth and up into the air as she reared back on her hind legs.

"_Hiraikotsu_!" Sango leapt from Kirara's back, tossing her giant boomerang directly forward.

The huge boomerang created from purified demon bones spun rapidly through the air directly towards Naraku. Kirara discharged another plume of fire from her mouth that sped along behind the boomerang. In response, four giant tentacles exploded from beneath Naraku's hooded wolf robe, sending him almost fifteen feet into the air. The boomerang sliced through one of the massive tentacle, cutting it in half, but it quickly regenerated itself.

Kirara's flames scorched a second tentacle, causing Naraku to let out an agonized yelp. As Sango caught Hiraikotsu, two more tentacles burst from Naraku's robe, lifting him a few more feet in the air.

"Your efforts are futile, InuYasha," Naraku announced. "You're pitiful attacks cannot defeat me, for the Shikon Jewel has made me too powerful."

InuYasha wiped the sweat from his forehead and grinned. "We'll see about that." He lifted Tetsusaiga high above his head. "_Wind Scar_!"

Tetsusaiga shot off one of its most potent assaults. As five white surges of power tore towards Naraku's tentacles, the ground ripped apart. The wind scar connected and shredded Naraku's tentacles to hundreds of pieces. Then, the robe collapsed to the earth and did not move.

"_You did it, InuYasha_!" Kagome exclaimed. She and Shippo clapped their hands together delightedly and began jogging towards InuYasha and the others.

"No," InuYasha replied grimly, staring at the hooded robe. "That was too easy."

Miroku quickly held out his arm, stopping Kagome in her tracks. "He's right― Naraku never gets defeated this easily. _Stay back_!"

After placing Hirakotu on her back, Sango moved towards Miroku and Kagome. "But Miroku that was a direct hit with InuYasha's wind scar. Surely Naraku could not have survived," she contended.

No sooner had this assertion escaped her lips then four tentacles exploded from the bottom of the robe and lashed out in all directions trying to smash Sango and Miroku. Reflexively, Kirara sprang forward and chomped down, ripping the tentacle that almost killed Sango. Meanwhile, Miroku pushed Kagome out of harm's way and dove to the right, barely dodging the tentacle. As the tentacle circled to come back around, Miroku tossed several sutra scrolls along its side, an action which caused it to wither and dissolve.

"Ha, ha, ha. InuYasha was right, that worthless attack cannot harm me." Naraku taunted. A dozen tentacles hung below his wolf robe, twisting and circling beneath him.

"_Shut up_!" InuYasha lurched forward and landed on the nearest tentacle then commenced darting alongside it. Two tentacles twisted and snapped at InuYasha, but he easily sliced them through and continued speeding along the tentacle.

"InuYasha, you fool," Naraku murmured. Three tentacles twisted around and crushed the one InuYasha was running on, causing the half-demon to lose balance and fall. As he fell, a tentacle slammed into his chest, knocking InuYasha several feet backwards.

Sango's boomerang immediately cut through that tentacle, and fire from Kirara burned another. "You pathetic humans cannot defeat me," Naraku leered.

"Stand aside, Sango." Miroku pushed Sango behind him. "I've had enough of his talking. _Wind Tunnel_!"

"I would not do that if I were you," smirked Naraku. As he established as much, dozens of poisonous insects began to fill the air around him, protecting him from the dangerous curse he himself had placed on the monk.

"_Damn you_!" Miroku shouted.

"Try this on for size!" the other retorted.

Kagome suddenly lifted her bow and arrow, aiming straight at Naraku's head. For a split second, she paused. Then, she shot off one of her pure and holy sacred arrows. Naraku had no time to dodge it. Instead, he blocked the arrow's path with a few tentacles.

The arrow dug into the first tentacle and disintegrated in a blinding flash of white light. Naraku's screams could be heard over the sound of ground and flesh tearing.

"_Kagome, you've slain Naraku_!" Shippo exclaimed, elated.

Unfortunately, however, when the light and smoke cleared, Naraku was hovering nearly fifteen feet from the ground, unharmed with an uncountable amount of tentacles surging beneath him.

"InuYasha," Naraku pronounced spitefully. "You and your group always underestimate my power. I think now it is time for me to show you what I can really do."

The next instant, four tentacles soared directly at InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango. As a result, Kirara roared and lifted Sango from the ground, carrying her away from danger as more tentacles raced up from beneath the ground. Pulling her sword from her waist, Sango started slicing them to shreds.

"_Wind Scar_!" InuYasha destroyed every tentacle that was in range of his attack, but, unluckily, Naraku swiftly created more.

"It matters not how many times you ruin my tentacles I will simply regenerate more." Naraku declared with a laugh. "You pathetic peons can never hope to destroy me."

"We'll see about that Naraku," InuYasha spat. Turning to his comrades, he instructed, "Kagome, Miroku, and Sango, we must all attack Naraku at the same time."

"Brilliant strategy, InuYasha," Miroku praised him. "It's impossible to survive all our best attacks at the same time."

"_Surround him_!" InuYasha sprang up and to the left of Naraku's towering tentacle form, as Miroku rushed over and filled the spot in between InuYasha and Kagome. At the same time, Kirara bore Sango upwards and placed her to the right. Then, the beast took a position beside Sango. Now they had Naraku surrounded.

"What's this?" Naraku questioned, curiosity infringing on his manner. "An attempt to surround me?"

"Shut up and die," InuYasha growled.

"_Backlash Wave_!"

"_Sacred Arrow_!"

"_Hiraikotsu!" _

"_Sutra Scrolls_!"

Miroku tossed several dozens of his powerful sutra scrolls; Sango flung her mighty boomerang next to Kagome's sacred arrows. InuYasha shot off his mightiest attack side by side her while Kiara spat several fireballs from her mouth.

Under their combined pressure, Naraku was finally about to be slain forever, but at the last moment, the tentacles pushed upwards, elevating him from the ground and danger. Unknown to any of the warriors, directly beneath Naraku was the well that Kagome used to travel back and forth between the Feudal Era and her time.

When Kagome saw the attacks were on a crash course with the magical well, it was too late. Before she could say anything, an explosion of catastrophic proportions lit up the area, causing them all to duck for cover.

* * *

"The royal penis is clean, Your Highness."

"Thank you, servant. Now, please get me more grapes."

"Right away, my lord." A beautiful female cracked a gorgeous, luminescent smile and stood, revealing a completely naked body. Then, she pivoted, strolled seductively towards the only door in the room, reached for the handle, and pulled open the door. Behind the door was a shining, bright light...

Cole Turner's eyes fluttered a little, and he yawned, as he stirred from his dream. He didn't move for a while, just resting in the bed, stretching and yawning repeatedly. There was no need for him to rush and jump out of bed, because nothing was happening, and nothing was going to occur.

After all, it had been years since Cole had accomplished his ultimate goal of purifying the world and engendering peace. Often, he daydreamed, letting his mind drift back to the road he had traveled to reach this point. All the action and adventure was back then, and now the boring part of the job was the only thing he had.

Cole rested his head on his arms and permitted his brain to reflect upon the events of the past, as he usually did when he woke up in the morning, since the only action he possessed in his life now was his memories. Oh, sweet, sweet memories.

_Cole pointed his hand and allowed lightning rip through Susie and Malcolm, sending high voltage pain tearing through their bodies. Malcolm tried to resist, but the anguish was too much. In the end, hee exploded in a cloud of dust, as Susie fell to the ground, her skin charred black and steaming…_

_Cole caught the nearest Elder in a stream of lightning bolts with his right hand and fired a massive fireball at the nearest Elder to the left. Both Elders screamed in agony and burst into dust._

_Two of the Elders released lightning bolts from both hands at Cole. Instantaneously, Cole slapped the lightning with flaming backhands, sending the bolts ricocheting back at the pair of Elders, and, thereby, finishing them. All the remaining Elders now attacked. Lightning bolts pierced forward from all angless and hit Cole. Flames pushed through the smoke and broke around the area, knocking Elders from their feet._

_Cole stomped from the hole and dispatched massive fireballs in all directions, toppling Elders down like dominoes. Wlaking forward, he released a fire wave down into an injured Elder, who was prone on the dirt. Deflecting lightning bolts from every angle, Cole knew that; nothing was able to penetrate his defenses…_

_Cole snapped back to reality and waved his hand, demolishing the bounty hunter's fireball in his hand. Rubbing his chin as he mused, Cole spun and headed toward the door._

"_DON'T MOVE, BALTHAZAR!" the bounty hunter roared._

"_I'm not Balthazar," Cole countered, annoyed. He didn't even turn around. Instead, he just leaned his arm back and released lightning bolts into the bounty hunter, thereby vanquishing him…_

_Cole flipped upwards and sent a massive fireball down at Grimace, smashing it into his chest. This time, Grimace screamed in pain, and his body flew backwards. As it dissolved into ash, Pinnacle watched in horrified wrath…_

_Pinnacle attempted to strike Cole from the right, but he smoothly evaded and stepped Pinnacle's defenseless side. Opening his palm over the edge of Pinnacle's head,Cole caused a spark of flame to materialize in the middle. Abruptly, an inferno erupted from the spark and burned Pinnacle to a crisp, annihiliating him on the spot. Pinnacle's screams of anguish echoed endlessly through the cavern…_

_Shaking his head over the fallen demon ,Cole spread his fingers over it, letting flames jet from his palms and slam down into Hyraxes, vanquishing him at once. The grim slowly floated upwards from the flames and through the roof to search for a new host. Cole stopped after a moment and yawned again, stretching his arms towards the roof…_

_Chris continued to concentrate, trying to force more power into the lightning surges but to no avail. In moments, Cole was standing on his feet and had Chris gripped by the neck, hanging over the ground._

_Wyatt groaned and began his mission of getting to his feet after hitting the wall at nearly thirty miles and hour. Once there all the exhaustion and hurt left his body when he spotted Cole holding Chris above the ground by the neck. _

_Wyatt attempted to dash forward and stop Cole, but Hercules moved in front of him, blocking his path. As Wyatt watched in terror, flames came from Cole's hand and began moving around his brother._ _He heard his brother's tortured screams as the cinflagration quickly swallowed his entire body, devouring him alive. Wyatt stared as Cole's sadistic twisted face while he held Chris by the neck, watching him burn like it was a light show…_

_Cole caught the black avatar in the head with a lightning bolt, vanquishing him immediately._

_The older avatar rose and stared at Cole mysteriously. "We have never seen this," he announced in a tired yet ready tone. "And we have seen it all."_

"_The Sisters of Fate told me there was nothing written down for me," Cole informed the avatar._

"_The Sisters of Fate?" The avatar advanced a few paces. "You met the Sisters of Fate?"_

"_Yeah." Cole shrugged. "So what?"_

"_So few have seen the Sisters, it was believed they were a myth," the avatar explained. "The only power greater than ours."_

"_Besides me," Cole responded, creating a fireball hurling it forward. The old avatar devised a shockwave that dispatched the fireball and slammed into Cole, knocking him down hard. Cole got up and was caught by another hard shockwave._

_He held his hand up and created a blue flame barrier just before the next shockwave hit him. The barrier shattered but stopped some of the attack. In response, the avatar laughed and created more. Cole was being whacked by shockwaves back to back, his shields barely holding, and then breaking under the barrage.._

_Thor stirred a little from the vibrations and climbed to his feet. In a moment, he had sprang up behind the avatar and bit down into his shoulder, cutting it clean off. The ancient avatar cried out in pain and fell to his knees , howling. Cole strode over to him and gazed down at him for a moment. Then, he concluded the job with several large jolts of lightning…_

_Wyatt swung; Cole ducked and placed his hand on Wyatt's stomach. Time slowed down for a momen,t as reality smacked Wyatt in the head harder then a meteorite. His eyes dragged lazily to the left, and he caught a quick glimpse of his father standing to the left, looking on._

_Flames flickered then gushed out of Cole's palms, eating Wyatt alive instantly. Excalibur fell from the flames, unharmed blade down into the ground…_

_Cole twisted Excalibur around the ground, and then shot flames from his eyes that caught Nexus across the chest. The source stumbled backwards and attempted to counterattack, but Cole blocked the strike easily before sending an enormous fireball into Nexus' chest, whacking him completely to his back. He looked up and watched Cole's blade float downward and impale him in his stomach. The next second, he felt it twist…_

_The cleaner concentrated hard, but was retreating by the second and could feel the heat from the fire as it moved ever closer to him. Cole laughed and pushed more flames from his palms, making the beam grow to monstrous proportions. The cleaner's eyes grew wide as he watched the nearly six foot wave of fire dispatch his beam and slam into him. He was instantly vanquished…_

_The cleaner coughed and gagged for air seconds before his body was engulfed by the blue inferno that exploded from Cole's hand. In the blink of an eye, the cleaner was completely gone, and all the shocking had ceased. Cole collapsed to his knees trying to catch his breath. All around him, he could discern that time was now unfrozen…_

_Phoebe and Cole stood staring at each other in the hallway, not moving or saying anything. This was the first time they had been alone in years._

_Phoebe finally broke down and began crying. "Why does everything always have to be like this Cole?" she demanded, wailing. "Why do you always have to be the bad guy?"_

"_I'm the bad guy?" Cole inquired and cocked his head to the side. "I'M THE BAD GUY?"Fear filled Phoebe's body when Cole shouted, but he was too caught up with his rant to stop now. "I gave up my demon powers countless times to be with you! I was tricked into being the source by the seer but did you care? NO!"_

_Cole began taking steps forward as he yelled at Phoebe. "You broke my heart more times then either of us can remember but I kept coming back!"_

"_You three whores always, ALWAYS think you are on the right side, and everyone else is wrong, but never stopped to look from the other side of the fence!" Cole's words were hitting home and Phoebe began sobbing more and more and not protesting._

"_You killed our unborn child because it was evil?!" Cole halted a few feet away from Phoebe. "Who is really the bad guys here, honey?"_

_Phoebe couldn't contain herself. Twenty years― nearly twenty whole years― and she hadn't once thought about anything she'd done to Cole like this. "I didn't mean to hurt you," was all she could stutter._

"_I never wanted it to be like this," Cole replied in a milderfashion. "Just peace by any means necessary."_

_Phoebe wiped her eyes and looked up at him. "And that's why we could never work out." Phoebe flung a knife in her hand directly for Cole's heart. The weapon harmlessly bounced off his demonic barrier and clattered to the ground._

"_So be it," Cole assented mournfully. Stretching her arm back, Phoebe was preparing to throw a second knife, but this action was cut short when Cole caught her in a stream of lightning, transforming her into dust. Cole sighed heavily and stared at the remains of his ex-wife, strangely enough feeling no emotion about just killing her…_

_Cole ducked under and rolled around behind Leo. Leo turned around and didn't see Cole for a split second. Leo felt Excalibur rip through his stomach, forcing him to cry out in pain. Glancing down, Leo realized that Cole had stayed low to the ground near him._

_Cole stood up and yanked the sword from Leo's stomach, letting crimson blood flow freely from the wound. Then, Cole spun around and slid Excalibur's blade through Leo's neck. Leo's body crumbled roughly to the ground, and his head rolled off somewhere in the distance…_

Cole yawned again and came back to reality. He had run out of memories, and, besides, around this time was when he usually got up and began his day. The half-demon dragged himself over to the edge of his bed and stretched a few more times.

"Good morning, boys," Cole said softly, and the two huge St. Bernard dogs immediately bounded from the floor and onto the bed, licking Cole's face exuberantly.

"_Hercules! Thor! Down!_"

The two beasts desisted and obediently climbed from Cole's gigantic king-sized bed onto the floor again. Cole grinned and finally slowly got to his feet. He reached, grabbed a robe off a chair next to him, and wrapped it around his body, tying it closed. Stumbling like a drunkard towards his window, he opened the blinds, letting the sunshine stream into the cahmber.

_KABOOOOOOOOM!!!_

Cole's entire home shook violently for nearly two minutes. At first, he imagined it was an earthquake, but then he looked out the window and noticed a colossal pillar of smoke rising from the middle of the city. At that juncture, Cole's small grin turned into a huge smile.

"Hercules, Thor I think we've got some action finally," he commented merrily, petting his dogs' heads.

* * *

(Halliwell Manor)

The home stood in its usual place on the block, still looking exactly the same after all these years. Even after Cole and Leo destroyed it during their epic battle years ago, the structure looked untouched. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Wyatt, Chris, and Leo were dead and have been for years now. In fact, Cole had slain the entire Halliwell bloodline, or so he thought. He forgot about the two youngest children, Phoebe and Paige's daughters, Prudence and Paulette.

…

_Phoebe looked down at her daughter Prudence and placed her hand carefully on her shoulders, striving to force a fake smile. "You're going to have to go away for a while, okay, honey?" Phoebe whispered to her daughter. _

"_No!" Prudence argued vehemently, flinging herself into her mother's arms. Phoebe wrapped her arms around her beautiful daughter and held her tight. _

"_You have to baby its not safe here for you,." Phoebe insisted, struggling to hold back her tears. _

"_Why, Mommy― can't you and Aunty Paige protect us?" little Prudence demanded._

_Paulette pulled away from Paige's arms and climbed down from the couch. Tears began to leak rapidly from Paige's eyes. Neither she nor Phoebe dared answer the question, because they honestly did not know. Cole was all powerful and on a war path to exterminate them all. Phoebe, Paige, and Piper honestly did not know if they would walk away from this battle alive. Phoebe stood to her feet and shoved Prudence closer to Paulette. _

"_We will send for you the second everything is safe." Paige told the little girls. _

…

The call never came. Prudence and Paulette never saw their family again. Paulette tried to throw the memory from her mind for years, but could not do it. Instead, she simply wiped the tears from her eyes and went back to stirring the potion she was creating. That was years ago, and the pain slowly but surely got easier to contend with.

Since then, Prudence and Paulette dedicated their lives to magical, combat, and weapons training. They only had one goal, one wish, and one thing they lived for: killing Cole Turner and avenging their slain family. It would not be a simple task to complete, seeing as how Cole was now the ruler of the planet. Sure, he didn't actually use his powers to enslave the population, but instead to govern and to keep peace and tranquility throughout the Earth, but they did not care.

"How's the potion coming along?" Prudence wanted to know, as she walked into the kitchen, bearing a huge sword and a battle axe.

"Fine," Paulette educated her uneasily. "Where'd those come from?"

"Our new weapons," grinned Prudence. "This is a blessed elf sword and this is a dwarf battle axe made from sacred metals." She handed the battle axe to Paulette.

"Wow, thanks." Paulette's entire disposition changed. "This is some heavy artillery. How'd you get it?"

"Called in a few favors." Shrugging vaguely, Prudence sat the sword down, opened the refrigerator, and then whipped out some orange juice. "I think we're trained and prepared enough. It's time to kill Cole."

With a fretful expression in her eyes, Paulette looked up and faltered,"But we haven't even had a good fight yet to test our abilities. How can we be sure we're ready to take him down?"

_KABOOOOOOOOM!!!_

The entire house trembled violently for a moment, and then stopped. Prudence glanced at Paulette before reaching and grabbing her sword. "It looks like we might get our chance today."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters in this fiction. They belong to their respective owners, whoever they may be.

* * *

Witch Way Now: Book II

Chapter Two

* * *

InuYasha blinked several times, slowly regaining his consciousness. When it was restored entirely, he realized what had just transpired and sprang to his feet. "Kagome_!" _he yelled after he rose, whirling about frantically in a circle, as he strove to find his companion. "What the hell?"

Instead of a lush forest surrounding him, InuYasha was now standing in the middle of a concrete street. People all around him were staring at him with scared expressions etched on their faces.

"Oh, My God!" someone screamed.  
_  
_"Where's Cole?" another voice cried out.

"Where am I?" he murmured. "What the hell happened?"

"Inuyasha!" The half demon's ears flicked when he heard his name being shouted. It sounded like Miroku somewhere nearby.

As the notion occurred to him, InuYasha leapt onto the light pole and nimbly climbed up to the top. Then, he vaulted from the top to the building and scaled to the top of the edifice. Once there, he began running to the other side, where he gazed at the terrain below him.

"InuYasha!" Miroku hollered from the street beneath him, where Naraku in all his tentacle glory was slithering towards Miroku. As he progressed toward the monk, Naraku flung and smashed vehicles.

"Your time has finally come, Monk!" Naraku declared. "Years ago, I placed that curse on you, but, rest assured, you will have to suffer with it no longer."

"Come with your worst, demon! I am not afraid," Miroku retorted, standing his ground, clutching several sutra scrolls and his staff in his fists.

Leering, Naraku offered no response. One of his tentacles lifted a car and lobbed it towards Miroku.

Miroku closed his eyes and heard. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

InuYasha sliced the automobile to pieces in mid-air. Then, he landed on the pavement a few steps in front of Miroku, challenging, "Naraku, you piece of shit, how about trying those games on me?"

"Surely you don't think you can defeat me InuYasha?" Naraku taunted.

"Try me," InuYasha suggested frigidly, reaching out and ripping Tetsusaiga from his waist. "Wind Scar!"  
_  
_After letting off the Wind Scar, InuYasha charged forward directly behind it. The Wind Scar ripped the road to shreds, causing every car on the long boulevard to explode. Meanwhile, all of the people on the sidewalk were eradicated by the combustions or killed by InuYasha's attack. The Wind Scar tore Naraku's tentacles to smithereens, causing his body to topple toward the pavement.

At this juncture, InuYasha lurched into the air and drove his clawed right hand directly through Naraku's chest. Blood gushed out and flew onto InuYasha's face and clothing, as Naraku howled in agony. A second later, InuYasha ripped his arm free and let him fall to the ground.

Naraku hit the pavement with a resounding thump and remained motionless. The pool of gore beneath his body grew steadily. "I-Inu-Yasshaaa..." he hissed, the detestation apparent in his tone as he lay there, helpless.

"Shut up and die," InuYasha grumbled, striving over to his foe to finish the job.

Reaching his adversary, InuYasha lifted the Tetsusaiga above his head to cleave Naraku's head from his bloody shoulders. When he had the sword at full length, a stream of lightning slammed into him, shooting him backward dozens of feet. Now it was his chance to lie on the ground for a moment, as the lightning rippled through his body for a minute before fading away.

"What the hell?" InuYasha roared, clambering to his feet. A glowing purple blast smashed into the pavement near him, and the resultant explosion sent him flying backwards even farther than before while Miroku sprang to the ground, ducking for cover from the falling debris.

"Whoever you are, I hope you brought an army!" InuYasha stated, shoving himself to his feet again. His grip around Tetsusaiga was so tight that his palm was shaking.

Two women were walking towards him down the street. One had a sword strapped to her back, and the other was gripping a battle axe. Both had bottles of luminescent liquid strapped along their waist belts. Knives and daggers lined their thighs.

"Who the hell are you two wenches?" InuYasha demanded.

"Wenches?" growled one.

"Did he just call us wenches?" snarled the other.

"The name is Prudence!" the woman with the sword exclaimed. As she established as much, she aimed another gleaming purple blast from her palms.

InuYasha employed Tetsusaiga to catch the purple blast and divert it onto the ground harmlessly. Then, he rushed forward, wrath in his eyes and sword in his hand.

Prue reached behind her and lifted her sword just in time to deflect InuYasha's strike. If not for the blade being blessed, she would have been sliced through by the fierce attack. The other woman retreated, tossing a quick bolt of lightning that smashed into InuYasha's side and made him stagger to the right.

"Paulette, hit him again," Prue urged.

Sparks cracked around Paulette's fingertips as she produced and fired lightning. Suddenly, Miroku came from the side and slapped her arms down with his staff, so the lighting flew down knocked both Paulette and Miroku to the pavement.

Prudence pivoted and shot another purple blast into Inuyasha's back, keeling him over. The half-demon hit the ground, and then rose a few seconds later.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" 

Prue jumped backwards into the air and aimed another purple blast into the ground, causing the ground to explode and blocking InuYasha's assault.

"These women are well trained," InuYasha observed to himself breathlessly.

"Why do you defend this demon?" Paulette demanded, grabbing her battle axe.

"Demon or no demon, InuYasha is my friend." As he offered this assertion, Miroku spun his staff around and rammed it into the pavement.

"Then you can die with him," Paulette pronounced, darting forward and attempting to slice Miroku in half. However, he sidestepped and quickly stroked Paulette's rump.

"Hehehe," Miroku giggled childishly. "I must say you are a beautiful woman."

Paulette's fist whacked into Miroku's cheek, knocking him onto his back, as she snapped, "Pervert!" Then, she lifted her battle axe, preparing to finish Miroku off.

"Hiraikotsu!"

A giant boomerang soared from out of nowhere and almost crushed Paulette. She glanced to the left and glimpsed a flying demon cat carrying two women. One of them was holding a bow and arrow at the ready.

"Prue!" she shouted, concerned for her sister now.

Prue ignored InuYasha and looked up. "Friends of yours?" she asked InuYasha slyly.

The half-demon looked up, as well. The second he did, he caught a purple blast in his chest. The blast flung him backwards through the brick building across the street.

"InuYasha!" Kagome's anguished yelp filled the air as he fired a sacred arrow directly at Prue.

Prue dove aside just as the arrow hit and blew a massive hole where she had been standing. As she performed this action, Sango leapt from Kirara and pulled her sword from her side.

"Leave him alone!" She took a swing at Paulette, who deflected the blow with her battle axe.

"He must be your man," Paulette noted wryly, while twisting to the side to prepare for an attack.

"No, he's not," Sango volleyed back.

"Sango!" Miroku's dry voice called out.

"Miroku, you are alive," returned Sango, delighted.

"You shouldn't be worried about him!" Paulette swung the heavy axe, nearly decapitating Sango.

There was no way Sango could block the axe with her thin katana sword, so she was dodging left and right, barely getting to safety each time. Paulette whacked left, right, and down and up. Sango ducked, jumped, then side-stepped to her right and left. She did fine until she stepped back too far. Not watching her surroundings closely enough, she had ended up tripping over a flaming piece of debris.

As she fell, however, Kirara, roaring in a high-pitched tone, was moving in on Paulette. .

"Show me what you got," Paulette challenged, whirling to face the beast.

Kirara spewed a fireball from her mouth. Paulette evaded it by rolling to the right. When she stopped rolling, she aimed a huge burst of lightning into Kirara's side. The lightning rammed the demon cat into an edifice

"Kirara, no," wailed Sango, trying to race to her pet's side, but a bolt of lightning slammed down by her feet, impeding her.

"What is it with you guys and defending demons?" Paulette asked with sparks surging around her hands.

Sango's face twisted into an irate scowl. She ran and grabbed her enormous boomerang and hurled it directly at Paulette. Blue and white orbs surrounded Paulette and bore her into the air just before the boomerang sliced him through.

"What sort of witchcraft is this?" Sango began, turning around in circles and gripping her sword.

"My kind."

Sango turned and caught a fist in her left eye. Paulette opened her palm, about to let lightning cook Sango to death, but Miroku's staff slapped her upside the head.

Nearby, Prue was dodging sacred arrows while InuYasha regained consciousness. "InuYasha get up," Kagome called out, seeing that he was regaining his senses.

Abruptly, Prue levitated up over Kagome's arrow and kicked her in the chin with her heel. Consequentially, Kagome flipped several times in the air before hitting the ground, unconscious.

InuYasha was furious. Relishing his outrage, Prue grinned and sped forward, swinging her blade at InuYasha's leg. The half-demon jumped back. "I've had enough of your games.  
Wind Scar!"

Prue stopped dead in her tracks, staring at the scene that comprised what she thought was her last moments. After that, she closed her eyes and accepted her fate, but instead of feeling death, she felt strong arms grab her and lift her from the pavement.

When she opened her eyes, she was being carried by Cole Turner. Behind him, a massive explosion annihilated where she was moments ago.

Cole halted and put her down, quickly springing back into the street at this latest menace. Two pillars of flame released Hercules and Thor in full flaming wolf form on Cole's left and right sides.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Cole demanded.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction. They belong to their respective owners, whoever they may be.

(Author's Note: I'd like to take a moment to remind the readers that this is a fan fiction. I will not always stick to the respective characters' creator's guideline perfectly because I do not have to. I am a fan & this is a fanfiction I have written. With that said, enjoy.)

* * *

Witch Way Now: Book II

Chapter Three

* * *

Time seemed to slow for a while as Cole Turner took in the scenes of destruction around him. His eyes dragged lazily to and fro. The entire block and several others in both directions were destroyed. Huge craters had severed the concrete to pieces, charred bodies and body parts were strewn all over the area, and cars were burning, causing pillars of smoke to rise into the sky like a huge smoke signal. The buildings on this block had holes in them which looked as if someone had been smashed through them.

Cole hadn't seen such damage or even a hint of violence since he killed Leo all those years ago. That was the last fight he ever had and he did want the endless peace that he bestowed on the world, his demon half yearned for bloodshed and devastation on a daily basis. He couldn't show it physically, but part of Cole liked what he was seeing and was almost orgasmic at the thought of battle.

He shook himself back to reality and remembered what he was here for. No matter how cool he thought that burning car looked, this was his world to protect. Cole moved his eyes around the battlefield more and spied InuYasha standing in his tattered feudal era clothing, gripping the huge sword Tetsusaiga tightly in his palms.

'Never seen a demon like that before,' Cole thought as he looked to Miroku and then to Sango who were both wearing feudal era clothing. 'And I haven't ever seen a monk like that,' another thought floated through his mind.

"I sense demon blood in you, stranger," InuYasha interrupted Cole's battlefield assessments.

"I sense the same in you," replied Cole. "Mind explaining what's going on here, and why you tried to kill those pretty little ladies?"

Behind him, Prudence was still standing, shock and disbelieving. After all, a mere few minutes ago her life had flashed before her very eyes only to be rescued by the man she was sworn to kill. To make matters worse he had just complimented them. The bastard didn't even know who she was and what he'd done to her. She was concentrating so hard she was visibly shaking now but not with fear—with rage.

Paulette's hand rested on her shoulder and ushered her backwards a few steps from Cole. "Let them start fighting, and we'll vanquish them both when they least expect it," she advised her cousin.

Prue said nothing, and just stared directly at Cole Turner.

"Did you hear me?" Paulette demanded, this time shaking Prudence a little.

"Huh, what? Yeah, yeah, vanquish them both, got it," stammered Prue before returning her focus to Cole.

"Those _ladies _attacked me!" InuYasha snapped. "I don't even know them!"

"A likely story," Cole whispered. "I'm gonna have to ask you to put down the sword and stop what you're doing."

"Listen, whatever –your- name- is, I don't answer to anyone. I'm here to slay Naraku and anyone that get in my way!" InuYasha shot back, pointing his gigantic sword directly at Cole.

"I don't know, Naraku, but I know you won't be slaying anyone while I'm around." Cole held out his right hand, and small lightning jolts surged from his shoulder down to his palms. After a moment, the lightning expanded and took the shape of Excalibur, the sword he'd killed Wyatt Halliwell to attain.

"Is that your weapon?" InuYasha laughed. After all, he was used to fighting massive demons and huge weapon wielding warriors.

"Try me," grumbled Cole.

"You're serious?" InuYasha seemed confused for a moment. Then, he grinned. "Well, then let's see what you can do!"

InuYasha charged forward, lifting Tetsusaiga high above his head and bringing it down with a fierce surge of strength. Cole held Excalibur up and deflected the strike leftward then sprang to the right quickly, charging InuYasha and attacking. InuYasha held up Tetsusaiga just in time to block the swift slashes Cole was attacking with.

Leaping backwards in agile, quick steps, InuYasha continued to defend Cole's ferocious attacks with his demon blade. Suddenly, Cole stopped in his tracks and jumped backwards.

"You're better than I thought," Cole complimented. "I haven't had this much fun in years."

"Shut up and fight me!" InuYasha growled, immediately taking the offense and catching Cole by surprise.

'I was expecting some witty banter,' Cole thought as he back-flipped away from InuYasha's downward strike, causing Tetsusaiga slam into the ground, tearing a hole in it.

Cole landed and opened his left hand, shooting a huge fireball directly at InuYasha and forcing the half-demon to stop in his tracks. The fireball collided with Tetsusaiga and was barely fended off with considerable effort from InuYasha.

"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed, seeing how he had struggled to fend off the huge fireball. She raised her bow and arrow. She aimed directly at Cole before releasing an arrow in the blink of an eye.

Cole had no time; the arrow was surrounded by a strange white aura that he could sense. At the last moment, he created a demonic barrier in an attempt to block the arrow. The arrow connected with his barrier and then exploded.

"Thanks, Kagome," InuYasha said, exhaling deeply and attempting to catch his breath.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried out in terror. InuYasha looked over and saw the two huge, flaming wolves growling and moving in on Kagome.

"Kagome!" he shouted, darting forward, but before he could reach her, lightning caught him from his blindside and flung him several yards away.

Kagome stumbled backwards, barely moving away from Hercules' powerful bite. "InuYasha!" she hollered again, not knowing what had just happened.

Cole waved his arm, clearing the smoke from his vision. He looked around and saw his pets closing in on the girl who had just attempted to kill him. They would handle that, leaving him able to concentrate on this demon named InuYasha.

Miroku and Sango wasted no time. "_Hiraikotsu_!" The huge boomerang swiftly flew and slammed into Hercules' side, knocking him off into the distance. Thor growled and turned around, shooting a wave of flames matching Cole's fireball in size. Kirara landed in front of Miroku and Sango, shooting a fire wave of its own. It collided with Thor's and exploded in a dazzling display of flames.

Kirara roared and rose up on its hind legs. Thor growled and rushed forward, howling and snapping its jaws as it rushed forward. Kirara leapt over Thor's lunge and landed behind the wolf then shot off a quick fireball catching Thor's side. The fireball knocked Thor into a wall, but the wolf was unaffected and quickly countered with a fireball of its own. Kirara barely leapt into the air in time dodging the attack.

"We have to help her, Miroku!" Sango cried out, feeling that Kirara would be unable to defeat the massive flaming wolf.

"All right, Sango, help Kirara while I tend to Kagome," Miroku instructed.

Cole rubbed the dust from his face as he walked slowly towards InuYasha's still electrified body. "So, InuYasha, is it?" he asked, but got no reply except InuYasha's grunts of pain. "Strange name for a strange creature." Cole was now standing over InuYasha.

InuYasha suddenly sprang to his feet and caught Cole in the chin with an uppercut knocking backwards into a wrecked car. He wasted no time rushing forward attempting to slice Cole through. However, Cole dodged and InuYasha's sword cut through the car like butter, but the car exploded, sending InuYasha several feet into the air until he landed through a window with a loud thump.

Cole got to his feet and cracked his neck from right to left stretching a little bit. "I've waited years for this," he said happily, leaping towards where InuYasha had just landed.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

Cole had no time. All he saw was bright light then felt rapid slicing all over his body. He was carried several feet by the pain until he slammed into the ground, bleeding from several open wounds on his chest arms and legs.

"_Hiraikotsu_!"

Sango's boomerang crashed into Thor's side, knocking the huge wolf off into the distance unconscious. Kirara roared, bent its head, allowing Sango to spring onto its back before taking flight again. Sango grabbed the boomerang up as her pet flew over it and took higher into the skies. Sango looked down over the battlefield surveying the area. She saw Miroku helping Kagome to her feet and InuYasha about to engage the unknown man in combat again.

She searched a bit more and then realized something. "InuYasha!" she shouted. "Naraku is gone!"

InuYasha stopped in his tracks and began to sniff the air. "I've got his scent!" He glared at Cole's body and assumed he was dead. "Follow me!" InuYasha sprang towards Kagome picked her up and then leapt to the nearest rooftop and out of sight closely followed by Sango and Miroku riding on Kirara.

From behind rubble and smoke, Paulette and Prudence slowly appeared looking around at the destruction around them. Then, something interesting caught Paulette's eyes.

"Now is the time," Paulette said swiftly, putting her weapon at the ready. "Come on!"

Paulette and Prudence began jogging over towards Cole's bloody body, hoping to finish off the weakened warrior. As they drew close, an explosion of fire stopped them in their tracks, revealing Cole's flaming pet wolf Hercules. The two stopped and gripped their weapons.

"We can take him!" Paulette urged her cousin and charged into battle.

Prue reached to her sides and flung a potion bottle at the flaming beast, but the wolf dodged agilely and opened its mouth shooting a wall of flames into the area stopping both women's advance. Hercules then charged forward while they were distracted by the flames.

"Watch out!"

Prue pushed Paulette down just in time, and the two rolled away to safety. "We weren't counting on this, Paulette," Prudence huffed. "We were only prepared for Cole. We need to regroup and resupply."

Paulette quickly looked over at Cole's bleeding body, angered about being so close to their objective and having to run away. "Fine," she grumbled and immediately orbed the two of them away from the battlefield.


End file.
